Operation: DOOMED
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: After a birthday present mishap, Wally is forced to go on a date with Fanny while his teammates break into her house. Unfortunately, this doesn't sit well with all of Sector V. R&R. Now complete!
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**

* * *

**

**Operation: D.O.O.M.E.D.** _by SClownzZzZz_

Don't

Obsess

Over

Misleading

Empty

Dates

_Chapter One: The Mission_

Nigel was at his podium standing in front of his chattering teammates. "Quiet, people, quiet! We have a situation here!"

"Oh no, don't tell me," Hoagie said from his seat in the middle of the couch, "Numbuh four forgot to turn on the security system again."

"I did not!" Wally yells jumping out of his seat and turning to Hoagie, "What the crud Hoagie? That only happened five times this week!" Wally sits back down and glares at Hoagie, his arms crossed.

Nigel slaps his face in frustration before turning back to the others, "Moving on, as you all know Numbuh 86's birthday was last weekend and everything went according to plan…"

"Numbuh five doesn't understand where you're going with this," Abby speaks from her seat.

"Patience Numbuh Five, I haven't gotten to the situation yet," Nigel said, he sighs before continuing, "Anyway, as I was saying, everything went according to plan…that is, until I accidentally goofed and gave her the wrong gift."

"Well that's no big deal," Hoagie says, "What'd you give her?"

"The master keys to the tree house," Nigel said quietly.

"WHAT? How could you accidentally give her those?"

"It was an accident I swear!" Nigel spoke up waving his hands behind the podium, "Now, in order to fix this problem we must travel to Numbuh 86's house and steal them back."

"Are you sure about that?" Kuki says.

"Yeah, won't it look suspicious if all five of us show up at her door and demand entry into her house?" Abby states.

"Excellent point Numbuh five, that's why I've devised a plan to get Numbuh 86 out of her house for a few hours so we can sneak in and steal the keys back," Nigel says, his eyes locked on his team members.

"Really?" Numbuh four says, now out of his seat, "Well, what is it mate?"

_Two Minutes Later_

"Oh no, absolutely not!"

"Come on numbuh four, it'll only be for a few hours!" Nigel said, pleading with his teammate.

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Wally said, shaking his head from side to side; his arms crossed.

Nigel glances at Abby and Hoagie who are standing nearby; all three of them are surrounding Wally. Nigel turns to his team members and shrugs; Hoagie sighs and steps forward.

"Please Numbuh four, it won't be that long, you'll really be helping us out. It'll be easy."

"Then why don't one of you guys do it? Why do I have to distract her?" Wally responds.

Nigel stares at Wally, "Because, I know for a fact that Numbuh 86 thinks that you're cute, so she won't find it suspicious when you ask her out."

"Wait, when I what-!"

"Move along numbuh four, you have no time to waste," Nigel says shoving him out the door.

"But wait, what about-?" Wally begins; the door slams in his face, leaving him alone.

"Aww crud! Why do I always get stuck going on these things?"


	2. Complications

_Chapter Two: Complications_

Nigel, Hoagie and Abby are standing on the roof of the tree house preparing for mission. Abby, who is seen putting guards on her wrists, turns to Nigel, "So tell Numbuh five again why we need all this protective gear."

"Yeah," Hoagie chimes in, "Aren't we just going to Numbuh 86's house?"

"We can never be too careful guys, who knows what kind of danger we can encounter on our way there. We can't take any chances," Nigel replies, before turning towards the stairs, "Now come on team, we have a house to break into!"

"What house?"

Nigel, Hoagie and Abby all turn around only to find Kuki standing in the doorway surrounded by several of her stuffed animals. She walks over to Numbuh 1.

"What are you talking about Numbuh 1?" Kuki asks.

"Numbuh 3, there you are! We'll have time to address all of your questions later, we have to mission to get to!"

Nigel and the others attempt to race out the door, but Kuki blocks them. She crosses her arms and turns to them, "That can wait, tell me what's going on first," she stops and scans the area, "And where's Numbuh four?"

"Oh it's no big deal; we're just breaking into Numbuh 86's and stealing back the master keys while Numbuh 4 goes on a date to distract her-oww!" Hoagie blurts out before Abby knocks her elbow into his side.

"What?" Kuki manages to squeak out before turning her back to them, "Well, I hope you don't think I'm going with you."

"Why of course you're going with us!" Nigel states, turning to the others, "Come on guys!"

"But wait, I-hey!" Kuki struggles to say before being dragged out of the tree house by her teammates.

MEANWHILE: AT FANNY'S HOUSE

Wally is standing on the front porch of Numbuh 86's house clenching his fists. He walks over to the door and rings the doorbell, _"Man I can't believe they're making me do this. Everyone knows that I hate Fanny, so why I do have to pretend I like her? I thought I made it pretty clear that I like-"_

"Numbuh four? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Wally turns around only finding himself face-to-face with Fanny herself, _"Oh crap, now I have to ask her out, I can't believe I'm doing this."_

Wally sighs and looks at her, "Fanny, I have something to ask you," he clears his throat before glancing down at the smudged words scribbled on his left hand. "Fanbob," he reads, "Wood yo gut out wath- uhh…I think that's a b…stupid washable marker!"

Fanny gives Wally a look of confusion, "What?"

Wally groans and reluctantly speaks, "Go out with me Fanny."

MEANWHILE: WALKING THROUGH THE WOODS

"Come on guys, we're almost at Numbuh 86's house!" Nigel addresses his fellow teammates.

"Now, tell me again why we couldn't take the ship there?" Hoagie speaks; he stops to take a breather.

"Hey yeah, and why do we have to take the long way there?" Abby adds, stopping right next to him.

"Because, taking the short way would be too predictable!" Nigel states, "Now come on everyone, Numbuh four should be there by now!"

"Yeah he should be, but that doesn't mean that he is," Abby says.

"Don't be ridiculous Abby! I'm sure everything is going according to plan, right Numbuh three? Numbuh three?"

Nigel turns around only to find that Numbuh three is nowhere to be seen. He looks at Hoagie and Abby; they shrug.

MEANWHILE: AT FANNY'S HOUSE

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to go out with you?" Fanny asks, still standing on her front porch.

"Uhh sure," Wally answers, his eyes locked down at the ground.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I thought you liked Kuki, err Numbuh three."

"So did I," Wally blurts out, "I-I mean no! I like you," he struggles to fake a smile.

Fanny looks at Wally strangely before responding, "Well, alright then."

Wally sighs and looks up at her, "So you'll go out with me? Now you really don't have to, I mean if you'd rather do something else than I would totally understand-"

"Nah, let's go."

"What? Whoa!" Wally exclaims before Fanny grabs him by the arm and drags him away.


	3. In the Neighborhood

_Chapter Three: In the Neighborhood_

MEANWHILE: OUTSIDE OF FANNY'S HOUSE

"Huh, I just don't get it," Nigel states to the remaining members of Sector V, "It isn't like Numbuh three to miss a mission, where could she be?"

"Hmm, maybe she just went for a hot dog." Hoagie suggests.

"Will you quit making that same suggestion every time someone goes missing?" Abby says; her arms crossed in irritation.

"Hey! You just watch, some day it's going to happen!" Hoagie exclaims.

"Yeah, right," Abby says rolling her eyes.

"Well, there's no use waiting for her now," Nigel states looking up at the side of Numbuh 86's house, "We've got some master keys to swipe!"

MEANWHILE: AT SOME RESTAURANT DOWNTOWN

Wally is sitting at a white table waiting for Fanny, he takes out a pen and starts to write angrily on his napkin.

"_Dear Numbuh 1, I hope you run pretty fast because I am going to chase you around the tree house and beat you up as soon as I get back from this terrible date! Your Angry Teammate, Numbuh four." _Wally puts the pen down and admires his work, "Not bad, I'll have to give it to him later-oww!"

Wally cuts his finger on the table, he groans, "Please tell me this day is going to get better."

"Hey Wally!"

"Kuki?" Wally turns around, and sure enough, Kuki is standing right in front of him waving, "What are you doing here?"

"I-uhh, I'm here to give you this Rainbow Monkey hand moisturizer," Kuki says quickly pulling the bottle out of her pocket, "I thought you might need it for-you know, your date," she adds softly.

"Date?" Wally repeats, "What are you talking about-?"

Fanny walks over to the table and wipes off her hands, "Well, I'm back from the bathroom."

"Oh," Wally realizes, "_That._"

Fanny looks at both Wally and Kuki who are only a few feet away from each other, "Umm, what's going on? And why is Numbuh three here?"

"Uhh, I was just in the neighborhood and I remembered that the annual Rainbow Monkey Festival of Dining with People Who Wear Orange Sweatshirts is today. I hope you don't mind if I join you!" Kuki exclaims.

"Well actually, we were just-" Fanny begins.

"Perfect!" Kuki turns to the table of people next to them, "Is this seat taken? Great, thanks!" She grabs a chair from a person who is about to sit down, causing them to fall on their butt; they glare at her.

Kuki smiles innocently, "Oops, sorry." Kuki drags the chair over and sits down next to Wally. Fanny walks over to sit down in her seat but Kuki stops her.

"Do you mind?" Kuki asks, "Mr. Fluffles is sitting there!" Kuki takes out one of her kitty stuffed animals and places it on Fanny's seat. She takes out a bendy straw and puts it in a glass of water. Kuki positions it in front of Mr. Fluffles as Fanny glares.

"What?" Kuki responds, "He likes water."

Fanny turns to Kuki, her arms crossed, "Well, where am I supposed to sit?"

"Hmm," Kuki begins to ponder, "I know! How about way over there?" She points to an empty table that is at a restaurant across the street. Fanny glares at Kuki, she smiles innocently.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?"

Wally smirks and softly laughs as Kuki takes out a mirror and examines her reflection.

Fanny turns to Wally in shock, "You're actually encouraging this?"

Wally looks at Fanny and shrugs, "What?"

MEANWHILE: INSIDE FANNY'S HOUSE

"Alright team, we only have a few hours before Fanny gets back so we better get searching," Nigel says to Abby and Hoagie.

"Right," Hoagie agrees, "So, where should we search first?"

"The best bet would be her bedroom Numbuh 2," Nigel answers.

"AHH!" Nigel and Hoagie both race down the hallway to the source of the sound.

"Guys! Come quick! Somebody's sabotaged Numbuh 86's room!" Numbuh five exclaims.

Nigel and Hoagie step into Fanny's bedroom behind Numbuh five.

They could not believe their eyes.


	4. Rainbow Monkey Attack!

_Chapter Four: Rainbow Monkey Attack!_

"Rainbow Monkeys?" Nigel states in shock as he scans the bedroom filled with Rainbow Monkeys merchandise, "Something is seriously wrong here team."

"Yeah," Abby agreed, "It looks like someone got a hold of Numbuh 86's room before we did!"

"You're right Numbuh five, someone obviously destroyed Numbuh 86's old room and replaced it with Rainbow Monkey décor!"

Hoagie turns to the other two, "But who would such a thing?"

"Hmm," Nigel begins to ponder, "Who do we know that likes Rainbow Monkeys…?"

Two Seconds Later at the Restaurant:

Wally is still sitting at the restaurant table, when his pocket begins to ring. He picks up his communicator and talks into it, "Hello?"

"Hey Wally, it's Hoagie."

"Oh hey Hoagie, what's up?" Wally asks, "Did you guys get the keys yet?"

"Well, uhh, see that's the thing," Hoagie begins, "We got inside of her house but someone seems to have trashed her room and replaced all of her belongings with Rainbow Monkey décor. That wasn't you, was it?"

"Me?" Wally squeaks, "Why the crud would it be me? You know I hate Rainbow Dorkies!"

"Still?"

Wally groans, "Just hurry up and grab the keys before I get sick."

"Okay, okay geez, you don't get to tell me twice," Hoagie replies, "Oh, and by the way, if you happen to see Numbuh 3 anywhere, can you tell her to report back to the tree house immediately?"

"Uhh sure, but I haven't seen her all day," Wally lied.

"I know, just in case you do, okay? She's been missing for hours!"

"Alright," Wally agrees as a crash is heard behind him.

"What was that?" Hoagie asks.

"Nothing, I-uhh, I have to go."

"Okay but-" Wally hangs up, Hoagie turns to Nigel and Abby, "Well that was weird."

Wally puts the communicator back in his pocket and turns to Kuki, who is sitting at the table carrying a red Rainbow Monkey in her arms. Fanny is at the opposite end of the table with salad spilled all over her, she glares at Kuki.

"And that's what would happen if Sumo Smackdown Rainbow Monkey wrestled a giant greek salad," Kuki states.

"Super," Fanny responds, wiping the rest of the salad off of her face. She grabs the bowl, now upside down on the top of her head and slams it on the table.

"Geez, tough crowd," Kuki responds.

Fanny stands up out of her seat and turns to Wally, "You know, I thought this was supposed to be a date."

"This is a date silly! Look, there's mints and everything!" Kuki chimes in, holding up a glass bowl full of peppermints. Fanny slaps them out of her hands, Kuki looks down as they scatter on the floor.

"Hey," Kuki states, "That wasn't nice."

Fanny sighs and turns to Kuki, "Look, Numbuh three, as much as I somewhat like you as fellow operative, I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave."

"Leave?" Kuki repeats, "Where am I going?"

"I don't know!" Fanny throws up her arms in frustration, "To the tree house, back to your house-I don't care! Just get out of here!"

"But I don't want to go, after all, my Rainbow Monkeys and I are having so much fun!"

Fanny grabs Kuki by the shirt collar and drags her up to her face, "Listen girly, this is only time that I may ever get to go on a date with Numbuh four and you're ruining it! So leave, before I make you leave!"

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Wally defends.

"Shut-up boy, or you're next!" Fanny screams back at him, her face red with fiery.

"Man, where's a watermelon when you need one?" Wally responds before slumping down in his chair.

"Look, all I know is that Numbuh four told me that he liked me. If he really liked you, than he would've asked you out instead. But he didn't now, did he?"

Kuki looks down at the ground trying to hold back her tears.

"Kuki, wait!" Wally interrupts, jumping out of his seat, "It's not what you think."

"No," Kuki says, trying to hold back her tears; she sniffs, "It's much worse."

Kuki exits the area leaving a hurt, broken Wally behind. Wally sighs and picks up the kitten stuffed animal seated next to him, "Wow," he says softly, "She even forgot Mr. Fluffles, she never forgets him," he adds before hugging the kitty close to his chest.

This was going to be a long evening for both of the Sector V teammates.


	5. Kuki in the Rain

_Chapter Five: Kuki in the Rain_

MEANWHILE: AT FANNY'S HOUSE

"Uh, are you sure this is a good idea Numbuh one?" Hoagie asks Nigel, who is positioned in front of Fanny's Rainbow Monkey-infested bed.

"Why of course this is a good idea Numbuh two," Nigel responds turning to both him and Abby, "Now, get your blowtorches ready team!"

Numbuh one, two and five light their blowtorches and begin destroying all of the Rainbow Monkey décor.

"Fanny's going to be so grateful that we did this for her," Numbuh speaks up, "Keep going team, there's still a lot of colorful bedroom left to burn!"

MEANWHILE: BACK AT THE RESTAURANT

"…And that's how I captured one of the biggest teenaged threats in Kids Next Door history," Fanny completes proudly. She sighs and turns to Wally, who is sitting with his face flat on the table.

Wally groans before lifting his head up, "Okay, this isn't working."

"What?" Fanny asks.

"This whole date or get-together or what the crud it is. This isn't worth it, no matter how many keys Nigel misplaced."

"Keys? What are you talking about?" Fanny responds, her face turning red, "Are you trying to say that this whole thing was a set-up?"

"Uh, about that-" Wally begins, before frantically looking down at his watch, "Well, look at the time! I guess I should be going now-"

Wally tries to run away but Fanny grabs him by the arm, "Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what all this is really about."

Wally sighs in defeat before responding, "Alright."

MEANWHILE: WALKING DOWN THE STREET

Kuki is walking down the street in the dark, her eyes gazing at the concrete beneath her. Kuki sighs, her hands in her pockets and continues to walk, thinking silently to herself.

"_That didn't just happen, that couldn't have happened, there's no way in a million years that Wally would ever go out with Fanny…at least, that's what I thought. Maybe I've been reading things wrong all these years, maybe he doesn't like me after all." _

Kuki stops walking and looks up at the sky, "Come on, somebody please tell me, was he faking it the whole time?"

The sky begins to rumble, as the clouds above began to leak. In no time, it starts to downpour. Kuki sighs and shakes her head, now drenched in the rain, "I knew it," she struggles to speak.

"_Well, if he doesn't like me than I guess we're not friends anymore. And if we're not friends, than there's no point for me to be in Sector V anymore. I only have one choice, I'll have to transfer sectors," _Kuki thinks to herself before stopping to gaze at the tree house in the distance,_ "Moonbase, here I come." _

MEANWHILE: BACK AT FANNY'S HOUSE

Nigel, Hoagie and Abby put down their blowtorches and brush off their hands. Nigel turns to the two remaining members of his team satisfied, "Great job team! Another mission well done," Nigel says, "Never again will Fanny's room be infected by Rainbow Monkey merchandise."

"Yeah," Hoagie agrees, "Just wait until Fanny gets here, she'll be so pleased. Maybe she'll even give us rewards."

"Uhh, Numbuh five's not so sure about that," Abby starts, her eyes on the door.

Hoagie turns to her confused, "What makes you say that?"

Abby signals Hoagie to turn out. Sure enough, Fanny is standing at the doorway exploding in anger, holding Wally by the hood of his sweatshirt.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DOOFUSES DO?" Fanny screams, scanning her burnt room behind the three of them.

Nigel begins to sweat, "Well, uhh, about that-"

"FORGET THE STUPID EXPLANATIONS; I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE UP TO! SO JUST GET YOUR SILLY MASTER TREE HOUSE KEYS AND GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DECOMMISSION YOU AND BLAST YOUR LOUSY TREE HOUSE STRAIGHT TO THE SUN!"

"Well, that's good enough for me," Hoagie replies terrified, "Let's go guys!"

"Right behind you," Numbuh five responds.

Numbuh one, two and five all race out of the house, before Fanny can go after them; she turns to Wally, letting him go, "And as for you, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

"Okay sir, I mean madam, I mean-"

Fanny glares at Wally, "Just get out of here."

"Will do," Wally responds racing down the stairs to join his teammates on the front porch. Fanny slams the door behind him.

Nigel turns to his team members, "Good work everyone; that went rather well."

All three of teammates glare at him, "What?" Nigel responds.

"Numbuh one?" Wally asks.

"Yes Numbuh four?"

"What are those hanging around your neck?" Wally asks, giving him a glare.

Numbuh one reaches down and grabs the shiny objects around his necklace, he sweat drops, "Uh, the master keys to the tree house."

"Of course they are," Wally responds quietly, trying to restrain himself; Abby puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not get upset," Abby says, "Let's just do us all a favor and never mention this mission again."

"That sounds like a great idea Numbuh five," Nigel responds, "Now, let's just call Numbuh three and tell her to meet us back at the tree house."

Nigel takes out his communicator and begins to scan through the call-list. "Huh, that's funny."

"What?" Wally asks trying to glance down at the screen.

"Her picture's not showing up under our sector's call-list," Nigel replies

"Huh, maybe something's wrong with it," Hoagie says turn to the three of them.

"Maybe," Nigel responds, "Or maybe Numbuh three quit the team!"

Hoagie and Abby gasp in horror, as Wally passes out on the ground. They race over to him; Abby turns to Nigel.

"Looks like this mission gave us more than we bargained for, what do we do now Numbuh one?"

"Simple," Nigel responds, "We go to the one person that can help us, we find Kuki and get this whole thing straightened out. There's only one place that can locate any member of the KND."

"All Star's Koney Island?" Hoagie suggests.

"No," Nigel replies, "The Kids Next Door Moonbase!"


	6. Wally's Battle

_Chapter Six: Wally's Battle_

Numbuh one, two, four and five all arrive at the Kids Next Door Moonbase, they all step through the double doors and begin to look around.

"Alright team, Kuki can be anywhere," Nigel says to his teammates, "So I suggest we split up and search for her. If anyone finds her, phone the others. We'll meet back here in two hours, has everyone got the plan?"

"Yes," the other three agree.

"Good, then let's move out-" Nigel begins; he turns around only to find himself face-to-face with Fanny.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Fanny asks, with three of her guards standing in front of Sector V, blocking the exits. "If it isn't the Sector that barbequed my bedroom. Now state your business, before I throw you out of here."

"Easy Numbuh 86, we're only here to locate Numbuh three. We tracked her communicator and know that she's somewhere in Moonbase," Nigel answers.

"A likely story," Fanny states, her hands on her hips, "But I haven't seen her anywhere, so I suggest that you guys leave so that we can get back to business here."

"We're not leaving without our teammate," Nigel states firmly.

"We'll just see about that," Fanny states turning to the guards, "Get them out of here."

"Huh?" Nigel says as the guards grab him and his teammates; he turns to Fanny glaring, "So you do know where Numbuh three is, don't you? You're keeping her here, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business Nigel Uno," Fanny responds glaring back, "Consider this as payback for the rotten date and destruction that you did to my bedroom."

"Give us back Numbuh three!" Nigel demands.

"I can't do that Numbuh one," Fanny responds, "But don't worry, in a few minutes, she won't even be a part of your Sector anymore."

"You won't get away with this."

"Yeah, and who's going to stop me?" Fanny replies looking straight into the lenses of Nigel's sunglasses.

Nigel scans around the room and smiles, "Numbuh four."

Fanny looks around Moonbase in panic, sure enough, Wally is nowhere in sight. She turns to the guards, "Guards! Get those three out of here; I'll go after Numbuh four myself," Fanny turns back to Nigel and glares at him, "Just try and stop me."

MEANWHILE: IN ANOTHER PART OF MOONBASE

Wally is walking through the halls of Moonbase mumbling to himself, "Unbelievable! I go on one fake date with that psycho and it ruins my life. I'm just lucky that she was stupid enough to look away for sixty seconds."

Wally stops walking and begins to sniff around, "Hey, what's that smell?"

Wally looks down at the ground and picks up a half-eaten fruit pie, "Sweet," he thinks for a second, "Oh wait, I'm supposed to be looking for Kuki," he puts the pie in his pocket and continues to walk down the hall, "Now, where could she possibly be?"

A shiny machine at the end of the hall catches Wally's eye, "That's it; I know exactly what to do."

MEANWHILE: AT THE LOWEST LEVEL OF MOONBASE

Numbuh 362 is standing in front of Kuki who is sitting down on an orange chair in the basement; her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this Numbuh three?" Numbuh 362 asks the raven-haired girl, "Because once I switch you into a new sector, I can't switch you back."

"Yes," Kuki softly responds her face to the floor, "I am sure."

"Alright," Numbuh 362 replies, "I'll inform the troops upstairs."

Numbuh 362 exits the room, leaving Kuki once again alone. She sighs, _"Well I guess this is it, no more Sector V. No more Nigel or Hoagie or Abby…and no more Wally. He wouldn't have cared anyway. After all, he likes Fanny."_

All of a sudden the loudspeaker begins to sound, as a familiar voice is broadcasted throughout moonbase, _"Is this on? *coughs* Sorry. Anyway, this is Numbuh four from Sector V of the Kids Next Door desperately looking for one of my teammates."_

Kuki gets up from out of the chair and walks over to the source of the sound, "Wally?"

"_Kuki, I just wanted to let you know that all four of us really miss you and we would hate for you to quit the Kids Next Door. We love having you in our sector and it would be a shame if quit over something as terrible as this. Look Kuki, I'm really sorry about what happened today, but let me just clarify that everything was part of the mission. The only reason why I asked Fanny out was because Numbuh one needed to get her out of the house; that was it. I don't even like that girl."_

Wally is standing in front of the machine holding the microphone in his hands, he sighs before bringing it back up to his mouth, _"Look, you're one of my best friends and it's time that you learn the truth. The real reason why I don't want you to leave is because I-I lo-"_

The microphone gets knocked out of Wally's hand; he watches it in horror as it falls to the floor. "Crud."

"Show's over lover boy," Fanny states smirking walking towards him, "I'm afraid she'll never know."

Wally steps backward away from her, accidentally knocking into the microphone, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Fanny responds.

MEANWHILE: IN THE LOWEST LEVEL OF MOONBASE

"_Ahh! No!" _the loudspeaker sounds from above. Kuki sits up. "Oh no, Wally's in trouble."

Kuki over to the chair and grabs her backpack; before running towards the stairs, "I gotta save him!"

Kuki quickly puts on her backpack and races up the stairs to her fallen teammate. Cause that's what the Kids Next Door do.

"_Nah,"_ Kuki thinks to herself, _"That's what Sector V does."_


	7. Forget Me, Forget Him Not

_Chapter Seven: Forget Me, Forget Him Not_

Wally is backed up against the machine, trying to get as far away from the red-haired smirking maniac in front of him. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't walk through walls, and Fanny was well aware.

"So," Fanny speaks, breaking the tension of the surrounding situation, "I don't know where to begin." She steps closer to him, caused Wally to jump back, banging his back against the wall. She stops in front of him, her teeth showing in anger, "I know, how about we start with the part where you pretended to like me and asked me out so you and your little friends could break into my house and BURN DOWN MY ROOM!" Fanny raises her voice, her face turning bright red; about to explode.

Wally laughs nervously, secretly terrified out of his mind, "Well, uhh...how about we don't start with that?"

Fanny surprisingly backs away from him, her face starting to return to its normal shade of pale, "You're right, let's not even talk about that," she says walking to the opposite end of the room, "That was in the past. It was just one many stupid actions that you and your little sector did." Fanny stops walking and turns toward Wally glaring, "But I hope you know that all actions have consequences."

"Oh no," Wally states, frantically waving his hands out in front of him, "You are not taking Kuki away from us, she had no part in this. She didn't know anything about this I swear."

Fanny smirks and manages to grunt out a laugh, "Oh, I know," Fanny responds, taking one step closer to him, "Trust me, you're not going to have to worry about me doing anything to your precious little Kuki."

Wally gives Fanny a look of disbelief before managing to squeak out, "You're not?"

"No, I'm not going to do anything to her," Fanny replies heading back towards the opposite side of the room, "I would never unjustly punish a member of Kids Next Door, even if their sector did something very terrible. I do follow by the rules Wally."

Wally breathes a sigh of relief, _"Well, I guess that's the end of that,"_ he thinks to himself, before heading towards the door, "Well, see you later!"

"Now wait just a minute here!" Fanny shouts coldly, causing Wally to stop in his tracks inches from the door, "I only said that Kuki wasn't going to get punished, I never said anything about you and the rest of Sector V receiving a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card."

Wally turns back and faces Fanny, trying hard not to make her any more upset than she already was, but it was the leftover pizza that was creeping up his stomach that he should've been more concerned about, "What are you going to do to us?" he asks weakly, his eyes darting down to the floor beneath him.

"As Head of Decommissioning here at the Kids Next Door Moonbase, I think you can guess," Fanny responds, with a expression on her face, that seemed as if she was enjoying this.

"You're going to make us pick broccoli with our bare hands?" Wally asks, a dumbfounded forming on his face.

Fanny sighs heavily and slaps her face in frustration, "No," Fanny manages to speak, "How many times do I have to tell you that that never happened! Now I can see why everyone in your sector got paired together, because of all you guys' nonsense about DNK, and watermelons and this whole thing about everybody turning into elder zombies and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane actually being the missing Sector Z of the KND."

"Really?" Wally says, pondering, "Huh, I don't remember that last one."

"That's beside the point," Fanny continues walking towards him, "The point is, your sector cost thousands in damages and medical bills, so in order to save the Kids Next Door financially, I have no choice but to decommission the four of you."

"What?" Wally exclaims, his head starting to spin in horror, "But-but-you can't. That isn't fair!"

"I'll tell you what isn't fair," Fanny says, "What your team did to my bedroom and my precious Rainbow Monkeys!" Wally starts to crack up, Fanny glares at him, "Besides," she continues, "It's too late, I already sent your three little friends to decommissioning, and now, I'm going to send you."

Fanny claps her hands and in a few seconds two guards are heading straight towards Wally to grab him. Wally backs up against the wall in fear, "Ahh! No!" he cries, frantically looking for a way out.

Wally turns around, coming face-to-face with the open door two inches away from him, "Well that was useful," he responds before dashing out the door into the hallway.

He races down the hallway, searching for a sign of any of his teammates. "I have to get there…" Wally says, trying to stabilize his breath from running so hard, "I have to save them."

After a few minutes of running, Wally turns around to check and see if the guards are still chasing after him. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the emptiness of the hall behind him, "Well at least something is going my way, now I just have to make sure that I don't run into any-oww!"

Wally's inattentiveness causes him to collide into something or some_one_. As Wally falls to the floor, holding the side of his head in pain, he hears a slightly higher, yet familiar voice shout his name.

"Oww Wally!" Kuki responds, gripping the opposite side of her head in pain, "Why do you always do that when I'm about to save you?"

"Kuki?" Wally sits up in excitement and glances over; sure enough she is sitting a few feet away from him, rubbing her aching head.

"Wally? What are you doing here-?" Kuki begins, struggling to lift her head back up.

Remembering the mission, he quickly grabs her by the arm, helping her up from the floor, "No time to talk," Wally quickly interrupts, "Kuki, you have got to help me! Fanny sent the others to decommissioning, we got to save them!"

"What?" Kuki responds, gripping her Rainbow Monkeys watch in panic, "Well why didn't you say that sooner? Let's go!"

And with that Kuki grabs Wally by the hand and races down the hallway with him; both of them hoping to save their friends.


	8. Racing Time

_Chapter Eight: Racing Time_

Wally and Kuki are running through the hallways of the KND Moonbase trying to locate their friends. After running for what seemed like hours, Wally suddenly stops in his tracks. "Kuki!" Wally exclaims, crouching over slightly trying to catch his breath, "We've been running forever, do we even know where the decommissioning center is?"

"Sure we do silly!" Kuki responds smiling huge, "Why it's right over-" Kuki turns in a circle to look at the six separate hallways that are surrounding the very spot where they are standing. "It's you know," Kuki coughs, "Over there…that way," she completes quickly and quietly under her breath.

Wally groans, "Well that's it!" Wally says, allowing himself to sit down on the ground in exhausted, "We're done for, how are we supposed to find them now?"

"Don't worry Wally, I know how we can find them!" Kuki says crouching down on the floor, trying to cheer up her fallen teammate, "I have something in my pocket that can help us!"

Wally gives Kuki a look of confusion before even bothering to speak, "Let me guess," he begins, "It's some cruddy Rainbow Monkey product that doesn't even work and is only going to get us into even more trouble!"

"Close," Kuki says, the sleeve of her sweatshirt dug deep in her right pocket, "It is a product of the Rainbow Monkey corporation but it definitely works! Now if I could only find it…"

Kuki continues to dig through her pockets, tossing several pieces of Rainbow Monkey merchandise on the floor to do so, her bottle of Rainbow Monkey soft skin almost hits Wally. "Kuki!" Wally calls out, the bottle barely missing the top of his head.

"Sorry!" Kuki apologizes before moving over to her left pocket to search. After a few minutes of searching she finally exclaims, "Yes! I found it!"

Wally stands up from off of the ground and turns to her, "You found the item that's going to help us locate our friends?"

"No silly," Kuki responds holding up a rainbow-colored object towards Wally's face, "I found my yo-yo!"

Wally groans, lying back down on the floor. "Well it's official," he says staring up at the ceiling in defeat, "We're doomed."

"Geez Wally, I was just joking with you," Kuki responds, staring down at him from the floor, "What do you think I am, an airhead or something?"

Wally sits up and stares at her smiling, "Of course not Kuki," he replies, "So, what's this magic item?"

Kuki smiles holding up a walkie-talkie shaped like a purple Rainbow Monkey head. "It's my Rainbow Monkey Official Sector Locator mechanism, Numbuh one got it for me for Christmas last year. We can use it to locate the other members of Sector V!" Kuki hugs the walkie-talkie close to her face, "Isn't it cute?" she asks Wally, puppy-eyed.

"Yeah, yeah-sure," Wally quickly responds before grabbing Kuki by the arm, "Let's go!"

Wally is racing down the hallway with Kuki close behind him, holding the walkie-talkie directly in front of her, waiting for it to give them some kind of signal. She gasps when she notices them headed straight for a patch of blinding light. "Wally?" Kuki calls out, finding it harder to see him even though he was right next to her.

"Yeah?" Wally responds, noticing the scenery getting whiter by the second. In no time they are completely surrounded by light white, unable to see one another or anything for that matter.

"Never mind," Kuki replies.

Then there was silence.

Wally and Kuki awake to the sound of lights turning on; feeling the ground move beneath them. Wally slowing opens his eyes, noticing that his vision is gradually coming back. He tries to get up, but panics when he cannot move his arms or legs. He struggles to get out of the seating position, but is having no such luck, "What the crud is going on here?" Wally asks, still trying to squirm his way out of the chair.

The lights flash on, making the whole room visible. Wally, now able to see again, gazes at the sight around him. He now sees that he and Kuki are strapped to chairs that are nailed to the floor with a whole circle of plungers right above him. In front of him stands Fanny, an mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Oh no," Wally states looking straight at Fanny as she steps over to them, still smiling, "Please don't tell me we're where I think we are."

"All Stars Koney Island?" a voice speaks from behind them.

Wally quickly turns his head to the left, somewhat relieved at the sound of his fellow teammate's voice, "Numbuh two?" he asks.

"You bet," Numbuh two responds, causing Wally to smile just a little.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay, Wally and I were trying to find you!" Kuki replies seated next to him, "Can you believe that Fanny was going to decommission you?"

"Yes," Numbuh one, two and five respond from behind her.

"Geez, tough crowd," Kuki says, turning back towards Wally, "Well what are we waiting for Wally? We found them, let's go!"

"Uh Kuki?" Wally responds, moving his head slightly forward trying to point out the fact that they are all tied up.

"Oh…"

"That's right you little brats," Fanny responds stepping closer to the five of them, she stops in front of Kuki and Wally, "There's no escaping now. You guys caused too much trouble for the Kids Next Door so it's time to decommission you!"

"Psh, good luck getting us all in the decommission chairs, those things are soft!" Kuki says smiling.

Fanny groans, "You know I thought I was going to feel bad for wrongfully decommissioning Numbuh three, but now I'm surprisingly okay with this."

"Hurrah," Wally replies sarcastically, "Can you let us go now?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean, quit confusing the head of commissioning! You five have been causing us problems for years, so it's time to finally get rid of you!" Fanny responds, heading towards the red power lever on the wall.

Kuki turns to Wally in panic, "Quick Wally, do something!"

Wally begins to look around searching for anything that could stop her; he was about to give up when his hand brushed up against something in his sweatshirt pocket. It was time.

Fanny grabs a hold of the red lever and turns to them, "Goodbye Sector V!"

She pulls the lever down; the machine begins to sound as all goes dark.

It's over.


	9. Shocking Discoveries

_Chapter Nine: Shocking Discoveries_

The five members of Sector V watched in horror as the machine began to sound, causing the plungers to drop closer and closer towards them. Wally glances over at his struggling teammates in panic before resting his right hand in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. _"Come on Wally think," _Wally says to himself, _"There's got to be something you can do to stop her!"_ Wally hands come across an object wrapped in cellophane. "That's it!" he says aloud.

The plungers are now only a foot away from the Sector, Wally turns to look at Fanny, who is leaning up against the machine, smirking. _"Sorry Moonbase," _Wally thinks to himself, gripping the object in his pocket, _"No hard feelings, please don't sue me for this."_

Wally looks up above him at the five plungers headed straight for the members of Sector V. "_I've only got one shot, I hope I don't miss,_" Wally says. Thinking quickly, Wally tosses the object into the machine. The peach filling of the half-eaten fruit pie squirts onto the controls of the machine, causing black smoke to erupt from within it. "Yes!" Wally says aloud, only to be followed by an outburst from Fanny.

"No!" Fanny calls out, racing over to the smoking machine. She turns to Wally in anger, "What have you done?"

"Exactly what I needed to do," Wally replies smirking as the machine shuts down, five plungers stop inches away from him and his teammates faces.

"All right Numbuh four!" Hoagie exclaims, relieved that his memories were still intact.

"We knew you could do it!" Nigel replies from his seated position adjacent to Hoagie; Wally grins as Fanny steps forward with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how you managed to do that Wally, but I hope you know that you're not going to get away with this!" Fanny exclaims, clenching her fists in anger, "Just because you destroyed this machine, doesn't mean that Sector V is getting out of being decommissioned! Mark my words, the first chance I get I'm going to get you and your friends back into these chairs for a little taste of revenge-!"

"I knew it!" a familiar voice calls out from the doorway of the room. All of the Kids Next Door stop what they're doing and glance at the person situated at the door. To Fanny's horror, it is none other than the leader herself, Numbuh 362.

Fanny races over to the leader, whose arms are crossed in irritation. "But sir," Fanny begins, "This Sector has been nothing but trouble to this organization. In three years they caused countless acts of destruction and carelessness, and they almost destroyed Moonbase five times! You can't tell me that they honestly don't deserve to be decommissioned for the good of the Kids Next Door!"

"I do recall them doing some of those things, yes," Numbuh 362 answers, "But weren't they also the ones that saved us from teenaged threats and top notch-villains like Father? Sure they have caused their fair share of problems, but the good that they have done for this organization greatly outweighs the bad," Numbuh 362 stops pacing and turns to the members of Sector V before looking at Fanny, "Besides, I don't recall you having any problems with them at all until they destroyed your bedroom."

Hoagie turns to Wally, trying to keep his voice down, "How can you tell?" Hoagie whispers, "She has problems with everyone!" Unfortunately, his comment was not unheard by Fanny, as she turns around to give him a death glare.

Nigel clears his throat, trying to lighten the mood, "So are we getting decommissioned or not?" he asks.

All eyes turn to Numbuh 362, as she pretends to ponder this situation. She smiles, before brushing it off, "Of course not," she responds, "I would never dream of getting rid of my best sector!"

Sector V cheers as Fanny steps over to Numbuh 362, "But sir-" she begins.

"No buts!" Numbuh 362 responds, "Now untie them and get them out of here before I decommission you!"

"You heard the leader!" Wally responds, smiling about a mile wide. He ducks when Fanny's hat is thrown at him, "Hey!" he says startled.

The guards go over to Sector V and began to untie them. In no time at all, the five members of Sector V are completely untied and standing in a circle in front of the broken machine. Kuki steps closer to the machine and picks up the peach fruit pie that is leaking on top of it.

"Wow Wally," Kuki says, "Who would've guessed that this sticky piece of food would've ended up saving us?"

"I sure didn't," Wally responds, "To tell you the truth, I only picked it up because I was hungry and I wanted to eat it."

"Eww, Numbuh Four!" the other four members of Sector V exclaim, looks of disturbance on their faces.

"What?" Wally replies, "Hey, where is that thing from anyway?"

Hoagie begins to jump up and down in excitement, "Ooh, ooh I know!" he responds, "All Star Koney Island!"

Abby rolls her eyes in annoyance, "It is not!" she replies before grabbing the fruit pie from Kuki. She glances at the label, her mouth then opens in shock. "No way," she responds.

"What is it Numbuh five?" Nigel says, walking over to glance at the packaging label himself. Sure enough, in tiny letters beneath the peach fruit pie, the label reads: _A product of All Star Koney Island._

"What? What does it say?" Hoagie replies, trying to see over the crowd of his teammates, to get a look at the wrapper.

Abigail quickly puts the fruit pie into her back pocket, "Uh nothing," she responds, "Let's just go back to the treehouse."

And that's exactly what they did. Well, that's what three of them did, as the other two stayed behind. There was still something left to take care of, something important, and it couldn't wait any longer.


	10. The Final Truth

_Chapter Ten: The Final Truth_

Wally and Kuki stand there, alone in the center of the Kids Next Door Moonbase. They know that they need to follow the rest of Sector V, they know that they need to go back to the treehouse, but neither of them could move…neither of them wanted to.

After what seems like hours, Wally finally speaks up, "So, I guess you know the whole story now, don't you?" Wally asks, gazing at his teammate.

Kuki smiles slightly and turns to him, "You mean the whole story about how you were forced to go on a date with Fanny by Numbuh one and how it was just a part of a mission?"

"Yeah," Wally answers softly.

Kuki sighs, "Yeah, I know. Someone told me over the loudspeaker."

Wally gives Kuki a look of confusion, "Who told you?" he asks.

Kuki's smile widens, she laughs, "You."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," Wally responds, having a hard time looking Kuki in the eyes. His gaze drifts his eyes to the floor, as he watches his shuffling feet.

An awkward silence fills the room as Wally begins to argue with himself, _"Come on Wally tell her,"_ his inner voice speaks, _"Tell her before you get into another stupid situation like this morning and the whole team gets decommissioned again."_

Wally sighs, "Okay, here goes nothing," he says quietly before he turns toward his crush and opens his mouth to speak.

"Wally I love you," Kuki blurts out, causing Wally's mouth to open up in shock.

"You beat me!" Wally exclaims, still in shock from what Kuki just said, "I was just about to tell you that!"

Kuki laughs, "Oh Wally, don't think that I haven't noticed you trying to tell me that you love me four times in the last year. That's why I decided to say it first before another riot breaks out, or a villain gets loose, or you realize that we're not in mortal danger anymore," Kuki smiles innocently.

"Wait, I'm confused," Wally says, "Does this mean that you love me back?"

"Well of course silly!" Kuki responds enthusiastically, pulling Wally into a hug, "Now come on, we have just enough time to make it to the Rainbow Monkey theme park before it opens to celebrate!"

Wally is about to say no, but stops when he sees the happy expression on Kuki's face. He shrugs, "Well, I guess I could tolerate it for a few hours."

And with that, the two exited out of the Kids Next Door Moonbase hand-in-hand. It had been quite an exhausting mission, but it was one that neither Wally nor Kuki would ever forget.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, the last chapter of Operation DOOMED**. **I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed or favorited this story, I couldn't have done this without all of your support! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Codename: Kids Next Door has always been and always will be one of my favorite shows, and I hope that this story has done it justice.

I'm still debating whether or not to write a sequel for this story (since I'm in the process of writing several other stories right now), but I am interested in hearing what you guys think. Feel free to comment or message me your opinion on the matter. I actually have a poll up on my profile page where you can vote whether or not Operation DOOMED should have a sequel. If I get enough positive support/feedback, then I'll be sure to write one. : D

~ SClownzZzZz


End file.
